


Am I evil?

by TrioTreat



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioTreat/pseuds/TrioTreat
Summary: Comfort fic of Gyro worrying if he's evil or not because everything he makes turns evil.





	Am I evil?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Fenro drabble. 
> 
> I love these two and their dynamic! I hope you enjoy. I also just love Gyro learning to trust and be more open in the process ! They're in a established relationship in this fic.

The two are alone in Fenton's room, and it's silent until Gyro sits up in bed and turns to speak to Fenton.

"Can't sleep yet either?" Fenton asks.

Gyro's question catches Fenton off guard.

"Am I evil, Fenton?"

"What? No, you're a bit, rude at times, but evil? No."

"Then why does everything I make turn into a failure and turn out that way?"

"Oh, Gyro, that's not your fault...."

"What if something else I make hurts people again and all people ever see is the bad and never the good... in them, in me," Gyro drawls on and Fenton listens, and waits a minute before clutching Gyro's hand within his own.

"Hey, its okay, I know you're a good person, you're good Gyro." it is something Gyro once told little bulb. Fenton's hand squeezes Gyro's.

"You invented the Gizmoduck suit, and that's good," Fenton tells him as he looks to the scientist who looks back at him, a soft smile on his face, "Well, that's because the person behind the suit is good," Gyro tells him. "It's in the right hands," he tells Fenton and continues with, "and in the wrong hands it is evil."

"Well I suppose that's true...but—"

"Let me finish though," Gyro tells him.

"But you're not the wrong hands, you're the dummy for the job," Gyro says and puts a hand to Fenton's face, "and you're my dummy."

"Oh" and Fenton smiles.

"Do you feel better?" Fenton asks him wanting to reassure him of any lingering doubts, "if not we can keep talking til you do, or until one of us falls asleep."

"Yeah, I do," Gyro says leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Gyro, I'll always believe in the good in you, even if you have your doubts, even if anyone doubts it about you because I know you," Fenton kisses back and lets Gyro choose to cuddle up to him. Fenton continues, "and I know that you're good."

Gyro was still new to being vulnerable with his feelings, let alone being vulnerable to someone else, and yet, with Fenton? It just...it came so natural, it simply had to be Fenton's personality. He was just such a comforting presence.

"Thank you, I think...I'm alright now."

"I'm glad! I'm glad you feel comfortable to open up to me about your feelings too, I know it's hard for you and I appreciate you so much, Gyro," Fenton says as he pulled the latter in the shared bed against him into a comforting hug, nestling against Gyro's neck.

Gyro doesn't say it but he appreciates Fenton too and how much he's gotten to know Fenton, how close they've both gotten to know each other through working together, and how much Fenton has begun to mean to him. How Fenton makes him feel like a better person. Gyro once thought love was all chemical based nonsense, but here in this moment he thinks, it is more than that because for once Gyro actually feels it.

It kind of scares him to feel such an intense emotion like this. It's often why he didn't like getting close to others because Gyro thinks feelings are messy, but he thinks... just this once it's okay.

Fenton is okay.

Fenton is good.

Fenton thinks he's good, and that's good enough for Gyro.

He falls asleep next to his boyfriend, his thoughts and doubts about himself put at ease. Fenton watches Gyro close his eyes before doing the same.

"Goodnight, Gyro, I love you."

 **End**.


End file.
